Jelosey
by Madster123
Summary: what happens when a new rabbit comes and Lexi falls for him?


Hey Madster123 here with my first Acexi fanfic. I started watching Loonatics Unleashed and thought about making Acexi fanfic. I don't own Loonatics Unleashed it owned by Warner Brothers.

It was a regular day in Acmetropulous. In the Loonatics headquarters here we find Duck and Slam watching T.V. Tech was working on some new invention and Rev was helping. Ace was meditating with Lexi when Zadavia called. "Loonatics, there will be a new member coming. His name is Lucas and he is a rabbit."

"No problem Zadavia we can show him around and help him with his powers."

"I'm counting on you guys. Zadavia out."

_I wonder what this rabbit will be like. _Ace thought. "Okay he will be coming soon so we should make this place spotless."

An hour later

A rabbit appeared in the elevator walking over to the Loonatics. His fur was a brownish-black color. "You guys must be the Loonatics." He said in a thick German accent.

"Yeah. I'm Ace leader of the Loonatics."

"I'm Lexi the second in command." Lucas took her hand and kissed it. When he looked up Lexi blushed. _I think I'm falling in love with Lucas._ Lexi thought.

_But what about Ace? _A voice in her head asked.

_Who are you?_

_I'm your concession._

_Well what do you mean about Ace?_

_You like him and you know it._

_Well yeah, but he only looks at me as his second-in-command._

_Yeah your right he's not worthy of you._

"I'm Danger Duck. The best superhero ever." Duck snapped Lexi out of her thoughts.

"Slam."

"Hi-nice-to-meet-you. I'm-rev-runner."

"Tech E. Coyote."

"Nice to meet you. As you guys now I'm Lucas."

"Well let me show you to your room." Ace inquired.

"Actually could Lexi show me around?" Lucas asked and winked at Lexi as if he read her mind that she's falling for him.

_How dare he think he can come in and woo her?_ Ace thought to himself. Little did anyone know that he has the power to read people's mind. "Okay, Lexi show our new pal here around." Ace gave in._ Why do I even care what guy likes Lexi._

_Because you like Lexi more then a friend_

_I hate you concession_

_Yeah I know, but you know it's true. You had a lot of chances and blew them._

"Ace?" Lucas asked

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to let everyone know my power is to read minds."

"Oh did you hear what I was thinking?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Hahaha." Ace nervously laughed.

"Okay so this is your room." Lexi opened the door to reveal a room with a single bed and blue walls.

"This is a cool room. By the way I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me Saturday?" Lucas asked coolly.

_Ohmigod he asked me out ahhhh. _"Um…. Okay I'd love to. What movie?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay." Lexi flirted.

"Pick you up around 7?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye. Wait Lexi?"

"Yes."

"I just want to say that Ace doesn't like you that way. He only thinks of you as a friend."

"Oh, that's right you read minds."

"Yeah, but don't worry I think of you as more then a friend." He coolly smirked and went into the room.

Lexi entered the main room and sat at the round table that seated six. "So Lex," Ace began, "did you finish showing Lucas around?"

"Yes I did and you'll never guess what happened." Lexi excitedly said.

"What?"

"He asked me out you know on a date." Everyone started at her in disbelieve.

_What,_ Ace thought, _he asked her out and she said yes._ Everyone, except Ace, knew how she felt about him and vice versa.

"Well," Tech started, "that's great."

"Really you think so?" Lexi asked.

"No I don't think that's a good idea you hardly know him." Ace answered.

"Ace I know you care for me because I'm a Loonatic, but so is he now."

"I-think-its-a-great-because-it's-not-everyday-a-guy-askes-you-out. So-what-are-you-guys-doing? Are-you-going-to-dinner? Personally-i-think-dinner-is-a-best-first-date-or-a-movie-oh-if-you're-going-to-the-movies…." Tech grabbed Revs beak and shut it.

"Rev a simple cool that's awesome would have been Okay." Tech explained and released his beak.

"Well I'm going to see a movie with him." Lexi answered and left.

Saturday night

Lexi knocked on Lucas' door. She was wearing a red dress with ruffles at her knees. Lucas emerged wearing a black tux and black tie. "Wow." They both said in unison. Lucas held her hand and walked her to his car. They drove to the movie theater which was surprisingly empty. What they both didn't know was that Ace was following them to make sure something bad would happen. "So what's this movie we're going to see?" Lexi asked.

"Eat, Pray, Love."

"I wanted to see that movie."

Ace POV

_How'd he know she wanted to see that movie?_

"I know you want to see this movie you always thought about it." Lucas said.

I kept following them and sat in the back row where no one could see me. Lucas yawned and put his arm around Lexi. _That's the oldest move in the book. _After the movie ended I moved closer to hear what they where saying. "Hey Lex?" Lucas asked. _That's my nickname for her. I use as a hint that I like her. _"Yes Luckie." _Great she has a nickname for him already. _"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" _Again the oldest question in the book. _"Aw your so sweet." I didn't catch the rest I ran out of there. I heard footsteps so I stopped and turned around. _Uh oh Lexi must've heard me. I forgot about her hearing. _She stood there with her foot tapping waiting for an explanation. "Lexi hi I didn't notice you."

"Were you spying on me this whole time?"

"I can't lie to you. Yes I was."

Lexi POV

"Why?" Her eyes filled with tears. "I really like Lucas and he really likes me. Why would you even care? You only see me as a friend. Second-in-command." Saying that broke my heart.

"Where would you get that from? I see you as more then a friend you're the only one that made me feel this way."

"Lucas said you only see me as a friend nothing more nothing less."

"I think he said that so you would date him."

"And it worked. If I didn't know you better you're just saying this to make me feel better. But I know better and you really do care about me."

"Yes Lexi I do and always will." He lifted my chin up so I could see his eyes. We leaned closer and he kissed me. A zillion sparks went from my lips all over my body. It lasted a minute, but it felt like a day to me. He broke the kiss and was gasping for air same as me. "See I love you Lex."

"And I love you Ace."

**THE END**

What did you think you like you hate please review.


End file.
